percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Adventure Starts: Chapter 2
Chapter Two My house was only 10 minutes away from the school so it didn't take that long to get there; but during that time period, Rob and I asked the goat so many questions — where he wanted to take us, what had Tammi and Kelli turn into, why he had goat legs — and all the answers were, "I promise, I'll explain later, dang it!" or "Shut it, you two, my gods!" "And we're finally here," the goat said, as he pulled up into the driveway of my house. It looked different than I remembered four months ago. There were chairs on the porch now and the house was brown. And my God, so many plants everywhere, but that wasn't a bad thing at all. Before, it looked pretty dull. The greaser and Rob came with me. I knocked on the door, in hope that at least one of my parents were home. Since I hadn't seen them in person for four months, I didn't remember what their time schedules were. So it was all just fingers cross they answered. It was my step-dad, Jerry. I was happy to see him, but I wanted to see my mom more. I didn't hate my step-dad, like most teenagers. He was a happy-go-lucky kind of guy, who always wanted those family bonding times. Since I'd never seen my real dad and ''Jerry got married to my mom when I was about five, I was graceful to have someone replace my dad. But at the moment, I had a feeling all of this crazy stuff connected to my dad for some reason... "Aeronaida!" Jerry exclaimed, as he hugged me. "What are you doing home right now, aren't I and your mother supposed to pick you up at four?" he asked, which I replied to, "Actually—" before the greaser interrupted the conversation. "I'll explain, paps." *** Rather than sitting there, I decided to head to my room instead and check it out. Being an only child, I had a pretty big room and was spoiled a lot. It wasn't like, "Hi, Mom! Buy me this flat-screen TV, right after you buy me my car! Thanks," but when you're the only child, getting things you want is pretty common. I looked at some old pictures of me and my family, as the memories flashed back into my mind. We'd go on family trips every year, with the saved money and would take a billion pictures. Strangely enough, every single year we've went on vacation, odd events were bound to happen. When I went to California, at age five, there was a guy — and I'm not lying — with fifty hands and shifting faces kept on telling me, "Be safe from further endangerment." When I told my parents, they wouldn't dare to believe me. That was also right after we got attacked by psychotic birds. Seeing birds on a pier isn't uncommon, especially in a place like San Francisco, but these ones had metal beaks and their feathers shot out arrows! I then looked at my poetry book. Poetry was my specialty. Be it haikus, acrostics, limericks, or tankas, I was awesome at writing each one. My mom told me that even before I learned how to read and write, I used to make rhymes that always impressed my dad. I walked back into the dining room, thinking they were talking, but no; they were eating. My dad was eating spaghetti, while the goat dude was eating tin foil very intensively. "Sorry if I interrupted your in-depth conversation," I joked, as I took a seat. "So, ready to explain everything, goat boy?" I asked. Jerry looked at me, as if I said something offensive. "Apart from his unhealthy habit of eating non-edible products, Aeronaida, he is very manly," Jerry said. I tried to interpret whether he was being serious, or was joking the way he always does. Other than that, it was just a weird thing to say. The dude's goat legs were just as visible as his addiction to that tin foil. "Uh, alright," I muttered. "Now explain, dude." "Okay, well, Mr. Bowman, Aeronaida has been elected into a performing arts school!" When goat boy said that, my heart raised. I'd always wanted to go to a performing arts school to pursue my career as a dancer, and the one time when I ''did try out, the judges were satisfied! But that was also they year they decided to make their school tenth grade and up. "You're jok—" I was about to interrupt, before the goat stopped me. "As I was saying, Aeronaida has been elected into a performance arts boarding school and the administrators want to meet her ASAP. So she's going to be there all year. If not, even a whole year," the goat said. Jerry's smile developed into a frown at the sight of hearing that. He'd been wanting to go on a vacation around this time of the year. While I was happy at hearing I got accepted to a performing arts academy, I was still sad because of Jerry, as well as confused. What about the vampires? What about the goat legs? Why hadn't Jerry noticed the legs? Nothing had made sense. I was about to ask, before Jerry spoke. "Alright, if it makes you happy, Aeron," he said, glum. "Well, I suppose you are going to have to pack clothes, right? Or should I just give you money to buy clothes at the local mall." I got happy, when he said that, but the greaser interrupted Jerry, while giving me the money. "No, that's not necessary, Mr., we already have her clothes inside the trunk of the car," the goat stated. I gave him glare for doing that. Firstly, my clothes weren't in the car and secondly, regardless of what it's for, you take money at all costs. "Pleasure to speak with you, Mr., but we ought to go now." I gave Jerry a long hug before leaving. He told me he promises to alert Mom about what was going on and to have her call me when she finds out. The goat grunted at this for some reason and said that the performing arts school had better ways of contacting relatives without costing too much money for either person, something Jerry was ecstatic about. We said our one-last goodbyes, before heading back into the car. Rob was intensively playing a game on his phone. The goat oddly got mad and grabbed the phone out of Rob's hand and threw it out onto the sidewalk, where it cracked open and broken. "Do you realize that was a phone? And that those cost money?!" Rob yelled at him, which the goat replied with, "Well, maybe you don't realize that those techno-stuff are all dangerous to people, like you guys. And yes, I realized it was a phone. I've been here longer than you could ever imagine." I wondered what he meant by "like you guys." Rob gave him an angry glare, as he tried to climb to the front seat and kick the life out of the goat, I tried reverting Rob's attention onto me. "Rob, we're going to a performing arts school!" He got happy hearing this, since as Rob also wanted to do something with arts and crafts. "Hate to break it to you, mate, but that was all just a lie I made to hurry up and get the Hades out of there," the goat nonchalantly said, apparently unaware of how upset I became to hear this. Now that I knew that I wasn't going to my dream school, I harshly asked, "Well, will you now tell us what the heck is going on, goat boy?!" He sighed and said, "Alright, I suppose now would be a good time." Category:The Adventure Starts Category:Aeronaida Niazi Series Category:Chapter Page